Child of Night
by PyRoAj
Summary: Saix awakes to find his and Xemnas' son rather rambunctious...early in the morning. Based on a picture drawn by the wonderful Lerato. Contains slight yaoi and man babies. Don't like don't read. Small one shot.


*Just a small warning. Contains a small small small amount of yaoi and man babies. Don't like don't read*

It was difficult to tell when it was night time in The World That Never Was. With no sun or stars, the world was trapped in eternal darkness. The only way around this was their biological clock, telling them when it was time for rest or meals. Saix's ears twitched slightly as he rolled over and opened his lemon yellow eyes. According to his body, it was 11:30 pm.

He knew somewhere in the castle many other members were either sound asleep, staring at the ceiling or keeping themselves busy by visiting other sleep deprived Nobodies. He glanced at his lover next to him. Xemnas was worn out. He had been working all day, sorting through paperwork, double checking mission reports and monitoring the Heartless population in the Dark City. By the time his head hit the pillow he was down for the count. Saix gave Xemnas' bicep a quick nuzzle and lick before his eyes settled on the small crib next to their bed.

Inside he saw a small lump of flesh, curled up into a ball, steadily breathing. Their son, Fenrir-Phobos. The small child was only born a few months back but he was already developing at a seedy rate. The small boy had already attempted to walk, grabbing the cloaks of other members as he waddled and fell gently down the halls. The blunette let out a silent chuckle before cuddling up to his silver haired Master and falling sound asleep.

The Diviner slept for several hours before the tip of his pointed ear became wet suddenly. He let out a soft grunt before dismissing it. Bus this wetness continued, soon it became a soft suckled, then slight chewing. Saix let out a soft purr.

"Xemnas not now, Fen Fen is in the room" He mumbled, moving his head to rest on the tanned mans chest. The sucking stopped for a moment, only to resume a few seconds later. He released a small, involuntary moan.

"Mhhm Xemnas~" He purred. He was rewarded with a deep, throaty snore from the man below him, causing his eyes to snap open. He tilted his head, only to see a small form roll onto the mattress. It gurgled slightly before sitting up.

"Fenrir, how did you get out of your crib?" Saix sighed as he scooped the baby into his arms. He glanced at the crib before letting out a louder sigh. 5 of the wooden bars had been dislodged and kicked onto the floor. Looks like Fenrir inherited quite a lot from Saix, including his strength. He gave Fenrir a sniff, he didn't need to be changed. The small boy flailed his arms before patting Saix's scar. Ahh, he was hungry. Saix stood up from the bed, making sure Xemnas was stilled covered up, before retrieving one of Fens toys from the cot and walking out the door.

His bare feet made no sound as he walked down the dark halls of the castle. Fen waved his heart shaped cushion (decorated with yellow moons) around, whacking Saix across the face several times.

"Calm down Fen Fen" He chuckled, bouncing the baby in his arms. Fenrir giggled and chewed on the pillow.

Saix flipped on the light switch in the kitchen, the whole room illuminating. Fen let out a small squeak of displeasure, not liking the sudden light. He gave a reassuring nuzzle to the boy before heading over to the fridge and opening it. The inside of the fridge caused Saix to growl lightly. Half eaten apples, several opened bottles of coke, old chicken and mouldy oranges. He lived with an Organisation filled with slobs. He took out ones of Fens pre mixed bottles and placed it into the micro wave. Setting the baby on the table he busied himself with clearing out the mess while the child slapped his cushion. When the microwave beeped he closed the fridge door and collected the bottle. He tested his on his write, making sure it wasn't too hot before giving it to his son and picking him up. Fenrir babbled slightly before suckling on the bottle. The proud Diviner placed a kiss on Fens forehead.

He carried the child back to their bedroom and placed him back in the crib. He nuzzled the child and gave him a small lick on the cheek before tucking him in. He picked up the dislodged bars and pushed them back into place. Finally he crawled back into bed and snuggled up to his still sleeping lover. Saix let out a small sigh of pleasure before finally falling asleep. Not five minutes later, the sound of Xemnas sniffing caught his attention. Xemnas' chest rumbled slightly.

"Saix I think Fenrir needs a diaper change."


End file.
